Hacker Admin Jacob
Jacob is the head of the Prison Guard Hackers, and he commands his fellow guards to escort prisoners into cells under service and approval of Lucow Fozerrit. During Season 3 Episode 17 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft, Jacob interrogated Radar Overseer Scotty, Microsoft Anna, CK43, and TheClassyScrub after Agent GL brought them in. Jacob vowed that while the rest of the prisoners work in "slavery", Scotty wouldn't have to. He then taunts him by demonstrating the Trojan Hackinator, and then brainwashes him to make him join the hackers' side. Scotty then pledges to Jacob to eliminate all friends and acquaintances of Microsoft Sam and PixelartBuilder583 by the name of Lucow. Later on, after Jacob and his guards escort the three remaining prisoners back to their cell, CK43 tells a strategic lie to him to allow TheClassyScrub to break them out of prison by shooting his laser at the door. The chase then ensues, but then Jacob ends up getting killed by Microsoft Anna. Season 5 While Sam and some of his friends were going to a town that Substance Overseer Thunder lives at, Jacob's brother ordered him to use brute hacktivism with the troops he brought along, as he revived Jacob from the dead. With the device he upgraded and repaired after resurrection, he used overpowered gear that evenly matched with Sam's gear in a brutal one on one battle. Whenever Jacob got killed with the device, it revived him quickly and made him stronger, which increased the challenge for both opponents. Eventually, Scotty stole Jacob's device and had Thunder and Water destroy the device with their powers in their strongest shots. When Jacob got slashed down by Sam, he was arrested and sent to prison, which infuriated his brother and got him ready for further retaliation. Later in the war against the Icelandian Cyber Brigade, Head Hacker Admin Kelly freed Jacob from Purpur Town's prison, so that way they could invade the entire town together. Kelly makes a new hacking device for him, and he makes a backup by himself before summoning Icebur Jets and skeleton-like minions. While Sam and Co. scout out east of the town for intelligence in regards to Jacob's intent. Sam later bursts into the Channel SOI News studio, where Jacob holds Thunder captive. After a small confrontation, Fire gets enraged after being threatened by him that all three of Sam, Fire, and Thunder would die if one more step was taken. Fire then instantly had his powers taken away by Jacob, leaving Sam to fight him like previous times. During the battle, Jacob got extremely outraged when he found out that Kelly betrayed him and the Icelandian Cyber Brigade and sought to kill everyone in the group. Shortly, Sam and PixelartBuilder583 end up defeating him before he delivers a speech saying that the atomic bomb Dalton sent out will destroy The ROFL World. In the NSA vs the Icelandian Cyber Brigade Parts 1 and 2, Jacob and Dalton vowed retaliation on TheClassyScrub and the rest of the NSA to kill off some time for the atomic bomb to come to The ROFL World and destroy it. After TheClassyScrub and Dalton fled from each other, Jacob stepped in with more of his Icebur Elites to take down Scrub and his squad. After getting defeated once more, he angrily teleported back to Dalton, leaving his Icebur Elites to track down the NSA. Season 6 After Commander Zompig and Admiral Cheetmar got killed by the gang, Jacob sought revenge on them by unleashing mobs on them and by using his superweapon, the Icebur Tank XK. After fighting and attacking it along with the mobs, Sam, Pixelart, Scotty, Kelly, and TheClassyScrub went into the palace to defeat Dalton and his Armored Hackers. While they were on that, FearRising blew up the Icebur Tank with his Rocket Launcher. After Dalton rigged the palace to explode, Jacob teleported him and himself out of there and right to Sam and Co. after saying their good-byes to WryPlains and Ruby Town. Jacob powers himself and Dalton with his hacking device to become stronger along with their forces, thus sparking the final battle. After both of them got defeated, TheClassyScrub finished Jacob off while Dalton teleported away.Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Speakonia Category:Members of Lucow Fozerrit's Army Category:Rose from the dead Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Male Category:Non-Canon Category:Extremist Hackers Category:Deceased characters Category:Human-shaped Body.